


烈火焚情（Set Our House On Fire）

by Bachhukali



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bachhukali/pseuds/Bachhukali
Summary: 在一段疯狂炽烈、时常伴随着暴力的关系里，那些最后的时光。当终止符落下的一年后，由几个当事人从各自的视角回顾那段日子。（以电影场景的方式叙述）授权译自作者CalamityCain的"Set Our House On Fire"
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	烈火焚情（Set Our House On Fire）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Set Our House On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965420) by [CalamityCain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain). 



烈火焚情

作者：CalamityCain

作者的话：这个故事很大程度上受到了电影《我，花样女王》 (I, Tonya) 的影响。它是以这种电影场景的方式出现在我脑海里的，于是我选择将它用这种剧本的方式写下来。我理解可能不是每个人都会接受这种方式，但这个故事就是如此。

开场。耶稣正把犹大拉过来接吻。你可以看出有人在拍摄他们（镜头略微摇晃）。他们像孩子一样无忧无虑地傻笑着，周身仿佛包裹着一圈朦胧的金色光晕。这个吻逐渐变得更加缠绵，这时犹大伸出手玩笑似地推开了摄像头。

接着，我们听到他的旁白：

_“你是不是在想：这又是一个老套的故事？两个人结婚，大家都开开心心，这就是大结局了。就像那些童话里说的‘他们从此过上了幸福快乐的生活’。但你来这儿不是为了听童话故事的。”_

这平和的场景消失了。

-

**插入一段几年后犹大的采访：他依然削瘦而结实，可能比以前更不修边幅。他眼神凌厉，指尖夹着一根几乎不离手的烟。他把烟举到唇边，若有所思地吸了一口。**

**“你来这儿是为了那些下三滥的花边新闻吧？那你可算来对了。”他露出一个嘲讽的笑，“人人都喜欢听那些背后的龌龊勾当。我也不是唯一一个龌龊的。”他随手指了指镜头，话音里渐渐染上怒气。“别被他楚楚可怜的眼神和伤心欲绝的表情骗了。如果他能把那颗破碎的心分给我一点，我们就不会……”他摇了摇头，不说话了。**

-

一个小插曲向我们展示了一场激烈的争吵，剑拔弩张的气氛快到顶点了。耶稣跺着重重的步子往外走，犹大在他身后大吼“你怎么敢无视我！”。伴随着一记摔门声，他喊道“你是个该死的胆小鬼！”

**-**

**犹大继续说，“我们的大多数争吵都是为了一些愚蠢的琐事。他这人有种奇特的…自尊之类的，就是他觉得自己从来、 _永远_ 不会错。”他身体微微前倾，眼底闪烁着怒火，“你被人洗脑（gaslight** **）过吗？没错，‘洗脑’——是这个说法吧？”**

**-**

转到另一个场景。犹大正在他的大衣和裤子口袋里翻找着什么。耶稣坚持说：“我 _没_ 弄丢它们。我把它们放进你的口袋里了。”

“它们不在我口袋里。你 _从没_ 把他们放到我的口袋里。为什么你就不肯承认弄丢了呢？”犹大无法克制地露出失望和挫败的神情。他投降似地举起手，“你知道的，就算你承认弄丢了也没关系。我再去配一套新的就行了。”

“我把他们放进你的口袋里了。你当时也确认了，我还看到你伸手摸了下——”

“别再！他妈的！给我洗脑！”

犹大一拳砸在耶稣耳旁的墙上，力道大得让那些廉价的白色油漆纷纷剥落。耶稣肉眼可见地瑟缩了下，却仍倔强地瞪着他。

**-**

**“结果我再也没去配一套新钥匙。”犹大干笑了下靠回椅子上，又吸了好几口烟。**

**-**

他们急切地摸索彼此的身体，贪婪地亲吻爱抚对方。两人一边剥掉对方的衣服一边跌跌撞撞地进门，最后跌坐在客厅的沙发上。缓缓流泻而出的背景音乐是安德鲁·劳埃德-韦伯的 _《真爱不死》_ （Love Never Dies），随着情事的愈发激烈，歌剧般的旋律也更加饱满嘹亮。

_（插入歌曲）_

_“Love gives you pleasure  
And love brings you pain  
And yet when both are gone,  
Love will still remain”_

他们捧着对方的脸，在满含欲望的喘息间接吻。两人的裤子都只脱了一半，下身激烈地互相碰撞着。高潮来临时耶稣仰起满是汗水的脸，露出迷醉的神色。躺在下面的犹大充满爱意地注视着他。

_（插入歌曲）_

_“Love never dies_

_Love never falters_

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours.”_

这天他们又迎来一场争吵。耶稣被推搡到角落里。他把一个搅拌器朝犹大的方向扔过去。这个举动半是无心的，因为他从未想过要伤害犹大。然而犹大的小臂和左脸被那些锋利的刀片割伤了。耶稣逃走了，犹大一边在他身后追着，一边不停地大声骂他“婊子！”。随后这个场景渐渐暗淡下去。

_（插入歌曲）_

_“Hearts may get broken…Love endures.”_

*

场景闪回到几年前。我们看到这对情侣挤在一个看起来像是录音室的小房间里。耶稣拨弄着吉他，犹大击打着铃鼓。镜头随后转向在场的另外两个人：贝斯手玛丽和鼓手彼得。现在玛丽和犹大正合唱一首歌，他们富有感染力的歌声契合得天衣无缝。他们看起来如此充满活力，相亲相爱。

这时响起玛丽的旁白声：

**_“他们的相遇像一个标准的爱情故事。他俩在我们一起搞乐队的时候认识了。那时我们像一个快乐的大家庭。”_ **

****

**-**

**切换到玛丽的一段采访。她看起来没什么变化，只不过不再留着一头脏辨，也没涂那种深色的口红。她穿了一件旧夹克，坐在公寓的小阳台上。一条比特犬惬意地趴在一边。这段录像的时间显示它是在犹大的采访后一年录的。**

**“我不清楚他们具体是什么时候开始争吵的。但他们结婚后的三四个月左右，我和耶稣通过一次电话——我甚至都不记得我们聊了些什么——但我听到电话那边传来大喊大叫的声音。”玛丽回忆起当时的情景，她的声音有些紧张起来。“我问耶稣怎么了，他只是不停回答没事的，一切都没事。”**

**-**

耶稣在卧室里一边来回走着一边和谁通着电话。犹大进来时他停了下来。“你宁可跟他们说话也不愿跟我说？”他尖锐的语气里隐隐透出一丝受伤。“你背着我跟她聊了多久了？嗯？”他伸手想把电话抢过来。

“你背着我在做什么？你害怕了？有什么不敢和我说的？”

“你能让我安静几分钟么？”

“只要你回答我的问题，我就会让你安静会儿！”

耶稣倔强地移开视线，并试图从他伴侣身边擦身离去。但犹大用力地——又带着一丝恳求地抓住他的肩膀。“跟我说说话。 _告诉我吧。_ ”他摇晃着耶稣，然而后者始终保持着沉默。“你想让我求你吗？”

耶稣只是冷冷地瞪着他，“抱歉，我正在打电话——”

犹大猛地扇了他一耳光。电话掉在地上。紧接着，他又打了第二次、第三次，直到他再也控制不住自己任由那些雨点般的拳头落在耶稣身上。他的脸上呈现出一种夹杂着愤怒与悲伤的神色。然而当他看到耶稣无力地瘫软在地板上时，突如其来的悔恨又席卷了他的全身。他挺得僵直的背塌了下来，跌跌撞撞地奔出门去。

我们听到电话那边传来玛丽惊慌的声音。耶稣一动不动地在地板上躺了很久，然后接起电话。他的手仍在发抖，声音却出奇镇定：“玛丽，我没事。”

**-**

**玛丽摇摇头，朝阳台外望了一会儿又收回视线。“他过得不好，一直都不好。”**

**-**

**插入彼得的一段采访。他不再顶着那头柔软的卷发，而是换了个更短些的嬉皮士发型。（录像时间显示是在跟玛丽的采访同一天录的）。他露出一个悲伤的笑。**

**“你懂的，每个乐队都有那么一个刺头。在我们这儿，犹大就是这个家伙。他总能让一切变得……麻烦，总爱跟别的成员挑事儿。最后散伙的时候我甚至松了口气。”他皱了皱眉，继续说。“耶稣是那个唯一能让犹大平静下来的人。但我猜那也让他承受了最多犹大难搞的那一面。很长一段时间里我们对此一无所知。”**

**-**

犹大独自躺在床上。他睁大眼睛瞪着天花板。过了一会儿他叹了口气，然后抹了抹脸。透过昏暗的月光你能隐约看见他脸上的泪痕。

他爬起来走到客厅里。耶稣蜷缩在一张略显窄小的沙发上。犹大从旁边的扶手椅上拿起一条毯子盖到他身上。耶稣像是感受到了暖意慢慢地放松下来。他在睡梦中翻了个身，发出一声满足的叹息。

**-**

**切换到犹大的采访。桌上扔着一根抽了一半的烟，白色烟雾袅袅飘散在空中。“他有时候会刻意无视我，惹我生气。”犹大做了一个被扼住脖子的动作。“有时候，他简直是个最固执又难搞的小…你知道吗？有次我回家发现他把我的烟都扔了，还说是‘为了我的健康’。”**

**犹大微微前倾，愤怒从他脸上褪去。他认真地说，“那是我第二次，也是 _最后一次_ 对他动手。你听清了吗？别信他或者其他人说的。”**

**-**

第二天早上犹大煮了两人份的咖啡。和煦的阳光透过窗户照进屋子。他们像普通的情侣一样依偎在一起，小口喝着马克杯里冒着蒸汽的咖啡。耶稣让自己的膝盖轻轻地触碰着犹大，他把头靠在犹大肩上，准备拍张合照。

照片拍好了。犹大准备上传，然而耶稣坚持要重拍。“不行，再来一张。我看上去糟透了。”犹大轻嗤一声，但为了让耶稣高兴他们还是又拍了好几张。其中一张里他亲了耶稣的脸颊。每张自拍里他们都透着股傻劲，却又洋溢着甜蜜的气息。

**-**

**切换到玛丽的采访。“我觉得，他们俩谁也没跟我们说实话。我是说，现在提这些已经没什么意义了。”她忧伤地耸了耸肩，在比特犬的头上轻轻揉了一把。“他们总是会伤到其中一个人。有时他们刻意残忍地攻击对方，好像在比赛谁能说出最伤人的话。但有时候，那只是出于一场意外。”她抿紧唇，仿佛想起了一些不愉快的往事。**

**-**

**镜头转向彼得。他像是对这个问题有些抗拒。“呃…没有。关于那次意外，他们从没怎么跟我们谈过。我们也从没机会让他们开口。唉，总之当我们发现的时候，他们已经进过医院又出院了。”**

**-**

犹大抓着耶稣的手腕。“你干她了吗？你们 _上床_ 了吗？”

“放开我。”

“你回答我，我就放开你。”

“ **放开** 我。”

“我只要一个答案，耶稣！到底有没有！”

“有什么区别吗？你只会信你想相信的。”

“ **回答我！** ”

耶稣的回应是用力推了一把犹大，导致后者的背狠狠撞在了墙上。接着耶稣跑进厨房。等犹大追过去的时候，耶稣正用一把刀指着他。

“出去。”

“耶稣，别像个大惊小怪的小——”

“ **出去！** ”

犹大成功地将那把刀抢了过来，但刀尖仍在他的上臂上划出了一道长长的血痕。耶稣冲着他的脸揍了一拳。他则揪起耶稣的领子把他用力往墙上撞，接着一次又一次地撞到窗户上。在这场疯狂的争斗中，窗不知为何裂开了，而耶稣的脸正对着那面碎裂的玻璃。

镜头摇晃了一两秒，随即一切都变得模糊了。犹大惊恐地睁大眼睛跌坐在地。镜头滑向耶稣。他一脸恍惚，踉踉跄跄地朝犹大走过去。他满脸是血，割破了的手腕上嵌满玻璃渣。目力所见之处都是血——沾在他衣服上，顺着他的手臂淌下来，在地板上染出一个个褐色的圆点。

“停下…呆在那儿别动。”犹大从抽屉里抽出一叠抹布，把将近一半都撒在地板上，好用来当作应急绷带。他刚把耶稣一只受伤的手腕包扎好，后者的身子就晃了下，继而昏倒在他怀里。犹大爆发出一声痛苦的嘶吼，和一连串的“ _不，不，不要……_ ”

**-**

**镜头切回到玛丽。她紧紧绷着下巴，露出恼怒的神色。“他坚信耶稣和我……天啊，这他妈的太 _蠢_ 了。”她摇了摇头，“因为自从他和犹大在一起后，我一次都没去过他们家。”**

**-**

**镜头又切到彼得。他说，“他们只是很要好的朋友。嗯…现在可能比朋友更深一些了。但他们俩一直很亲密。他们会互相打电话和发短信，尤其是——你知道，情况不太妙的时候——结果这又让犹大对他俩有小秘密这件事更生气。”他咽下一大口啤酒，接着说。“但是他们从来没有背叛过犹大，一次也没有。”**

**-**

镜头切了回来。犹大正把不省人事的耶稣抱上车。耶稣一边痛苦地呻吟一边无力地靠在犹大胸前。然而犹大已经慌乱得听不见任何声音了。他只是不停喃喃着“别他妈的死掉”。他猛地关上车门，哆嗦着把钥匙插进孔里。“你听到了吗？！别他妈的死在我身边！”

（插入歌曲）

_“Love never dies_

_Love never falters_

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours."_

晚些时候，犹大面色苍白地出现在医院的急诊室外。他一瞬不瞬地大睁着眼，眼底满是悔恨。

第二天，他和彼得坐在一张小餐桌旁。桌上放着两杯咖啡，然而谁都没动。他被耶稣弄伤的手臂上胡乱地绑着绷带。阳光透过破碎的窗户照射进来，那些锯齿状的边缘仍闪着血光，地上凌乱地散落着玻璃渣。

最后彼得开了口。“我们得把这些玻璃清理干净。”他正要站起来，却被犹大制止了。“你不用管，我会收拾。”

彼得颓然坐回去，看上去几乎和犹大一样满脸挫败。他继续问，“那现在怎么办？你知道，自从你离开乐队之后就没怎么跟我们联系过了。”犹大没搭腔。“玛丽也给你打过电话——”

“闭嘴。”犹大做了一个警告的手势，但彼得自顾自地说了下去。

“你应该也收到她的短信了——”

犹大猛地把马克杯重重砸向桌面，冷掉的咖啡洒得满桌都是。“哪天玛丽从我们的生活里消失我们就清净了。如果你有异议，那你也可以离开。”他站了起来。彼得抬起脸，震惊而受伤地望着他。

**-**

**犹大摇摇头，又耸了耸肩。他低头看着地面。“或许我不该那么做。我把一切都搞得一团糟，又生气又难过——主要是气我自己——而我当然只想指责别人。”他抬起头时眼里闪着泪光，声音微微发抖。“说到底是我把他推向她的，是吗？没人会怪他。”**

**-**

犹大赶到医院的等候区时发现玛丽已经在那里了。玛丽一看到他就站了起来，她的表情既有歉意又带着防备。他们一言不发地在这尴尬的沉默中站了一会儿。最后她开口说：“我不确定你…或者别人会不会来。我只是来给他送点衣服。”她指了指肩上扛着的一个大包。

“我昨天给他送来衣服了。没事的话你可以走了。”

玛丽看上去做了会儿思想斗争。最后她说，“我只希望他一切都好。”

“那你知道该怎么做。”

“什么？”

“离我们远点。别再做他的……”他用完好的那只手笨拙地打了个手势。“他的 _备胎_ （rebound）。”

她的手指无意识地攥成拳。“我在你心里就是那样的吗？”

“你是说，每次就算是他先挑起来争吵，结果事后他总是向你哭诉？还是说他在五分钟里跟你说的话比五天里跟我说的都多？是，我就是那么想的。”犹大的声音变得冷硬。“见鬼，别再干扰我们的生活了。”

“ _干扰_ ？”她往前跨了两大步，站得离他近了些。“我是他的朋友，你是让我不要再关心他吗？”

“如果你真的关心他，那你就该明白你给我们带来了多大的麻烦。”

玛丽咬紧牙，明显在努力放低音量。“这些麻烦都是 _你_ 带来的。要不我们就不会站在这儿了，难道不是吗？！”

犹大张口想反驳，但这时耶稣从病房里走出来了，于是他闭上嘴。耶稣看起来略显苍白，脚下有些不稳。他脸上有新近被割开的伤口，手腕上好好地包着绷带。他的视线游移在两人之间，看起来像是在爱人和挚友间被来回撕扯，痛苦万分。

玛丽先开口道。“我只是来看看你的伤势怎么样，马上就走了。”她把一只手搭在耶稣的肩膀上。作为回应，他轻轻回握了下。她又转向犹大很快地说，“照顾好他，好吗？”

没等这两人回答，她转过身头也不回地走了。

犹大一只手搭上耶稣的后背，让他不再去看玛丽离去的背影。他另一只手轻抚耶稣的脸，细细检查那些割伤和右额角上的淤血。他的触碰让耶稣想起了遭受过的暴力，后者整个人都紧绷了起来。但耶稣最终在这轻柔的爱抚中放松下来。他闭上眼叹了口气，无力地偎依进犹大怀里。

“来，”犹大低声说，“我们回家吧。”

**-**

**彼得喝光瓶里最后一口酒，叹了口气说。“那之后过了几天，他们分手了。我们就想，这就是结局了。他们可以收拾起烂摊子开始各自的新生活了之类的。”他摇了摇头，嘴角紧紧抿着。“你不介意的话，我想再去拿瓶酒。”他问采访人。“你要来一瓶吗？”**

**-**

**玛丽补充道：“一切都跟我想的一样，一团糟。我认识一些有过类似经历的人，于是我试着去……”她顿了顿，叹了口气。“我们试着劝他不要走回头路。他那时已经在别的朋友那儿住了一星期左右。但紧接着，我听说他们又在一起了，并且试图让一切重回正轨。”她哀伤地笑了笑，“每个人都会犯这种错。”**

**-**

这对重归于好的情侣正坐在沙发上看电影。耶稣的头靠在犹大的胸前，犹大的一条腿搭在他的腿上。犹大轻抚着耶稣的头发，手指在他的后颈上摩挲着画着圈。耶稣在爱人熟练的按摩下闭上眼睛往后靠去。两人看上去都既惬意又满足。画面外缓缓流泻而出一曲乐器伴奏的《真爱不死》（Love Never Dies）。

（插入歌曲）

_“Try to deny it,  
And try to protest  
But love won't let you go  
Once you've been possessed…"_

然而另一天，又是一场争吵。犹大握紧拳头，迈着重重的步子走开了。耶稣则瘫坐在地抱紧了自己的膝盖。他闭上眼倚在墙上。几分钟后犹大又出现在镜头里，他背着一个匆忙塞满了东西的背包。当视线扫过耶稣时他停顿了下，然而后者拒绝对上他的眼睛。犹大绷紧了下巴，一语不发地走出门去。

他已经快走到街上了。这时，他听到耶稣在叫他的名字。出于高傲的自尊他并没有回头。但听到耶稣慌乱的脚步声越来越近时他到底把背包摔在地上停了下来。耶稣扑过去抱住他，而他的决心也显而易见地崩塌了。他垂下头，浑身颤抖着发出呜咽。他们维持着那样的姿势站了很久。

-

**采访人第一次把镜头对准耶稣。但他看起来有些抗拒，只低头看着自己面前冒着热气的咖啡。他开了口，话音里带了些许惆怅。“遇到他以前我从来不习惯喝黑咖啡。他老是爱点黑咖啡，还要越浓越好。”**

**他支起一条腿。他穿了一条略褪色的黑色牛仔裤，双脚光裸着。“还有什么你不知道的呢？我们没法一起生活。但我们也无法 _离开_ 彼此。离婚这件事从未改变我们之间的关系。”他换上另一副神态。半晌过后，他终于望向了摄像头。“自从那件事发生之后…已经过去三年了。但直到现在，我仍然每天都在努力回想，遇见他之前我是怎样活着的。”**

-

他们沉浸在情事的余韵里，光裸的身体上覆着一层晶莹的汗水。犹大的手顺着耶稣的大腿往下滑，轻轻捏着他的小腿和脚。耶稣则懒懒地躺在他身下。

犹大轻声开口。“我在想，就到此为止吧，在我们下次争吵前让一切结束吧。你明白的，或许是明天、后天，也或者一周后，我们肯定会再吵起来的。”

“我们现在能别聊这些吗？”耶稣拉了拉他的手。犹大顺势在他曾经的伴侣身旁躺了下来。他用手指梳过那头柔顺的黑发，一边凑过去品尝那两片软软的嘴唇和短短的胡渣。

过了会儿他说，“我觉得我们聊得已经够多了。如果再聊下去可能又要像以前一样了。”

耶稣回答，“那就像以前一样。我是说，不是像以前一样吵架，而是回到之前、这一切还没发生时那样。”他向犹大靠过去，微微张开双唇。他们接了一个绵长的吻。犹大搂着恋人的脖子，任双手一寸寸滑过他肩背的曲线，像是要记下他身体上的每一处。

当双唇分开时，耶稣轻轻问他。“我们重新开始。好吗？”

犹大笑了，然而耶稣刻意不去看他眼底浓重的悲伤。“我保证。”

*

第二天晚上，玛丽和彼得有一个小型的不插电演唱会。他们在一个烟雾缭绕的酒吧舞台上表演。两人边弹吉他一边唱着。

_（插入歌曲）_

_Mary:_

_“I’ve been living to see you_

_Dying to see you,_

_But it shouldn’t be like this”_

_Peter:_

_“This was unexpected._

_What do I do now?”_

_Mary:_

_“Could we start again, please?”_

与此同时，屏幕上交织出现了另一幅画面。耶稣走进一间小公寓。自从他们开始这段时断时续的关系后就一直在这里同居。“我给你买了啤酒。”他把食物放在厨房的料理台上，叫了一声犹大。然而没有人应声。

_（插入歌曲）_

_Both:_

_“I think you’ve made your point now_

_You’ve even gone a bit too far to get your message home"_

_Peter:_

_“Before it gets too frightening,_

_We ought to call a halt”_

_Both:_

_“Could we start again, please?”_

耶稣沿着短短的走廊朝卧室走去。他一边又叫了声“犹大？”一边推开门——然后仿佛被枪射中了般趔趄着退了两步。他想爬起来，但膝盖像化成一滩水一样绵软无力。他又跌坐了回去。

_Mary:_

_“Hurry up and tell me_

_That this is just a dream;_

_Or could we start again, please?"_

玛丽把她的手机留在了酒吧那架无人弹奏的钢琴上。此刻，屏幕一闪一闪地显示着耶稣的来电。

**-**

**场景切回到现在。耶稣盯着地面，一边努力思考斟酌着回答。“我不知道该怎么形容当时是怎么想的。我…从不让自己去想。我是说，他拯救了我们俩，不是吗？”说到这里，他像是突然累了似地揉揉眼睛。“有次他生气的时候说我是个胆小鬼。或许他说得没错。或许那就是为什么必须由他来结束这一切。”耶稣摇了摇头。“我只是觉得…松了一口气。一切终于结束了。”**

**-**

耶稣在卧室外的地板上蜷成一团，哭得撕心裂肺。他的电话放在一边，玛丽的声音从那头穿过来。他那仿佛从肺部深处传出来的哭泣声让他们都感受到了深切的痛苦。“ _我还没有……对不起……我甚至还没有跟他说再见……_ ”他余下的话在哭泣声中变得模糊而难以辨别。

犹大的双腿悬空在床上方，正对着耶稣的方向。他把自己吊死在了天花板的风扇上。

**-**

**彼得看上去哀恸而平静。“说实话这像是一场地震，搅乱了我们所有人的生活。犹大一直是个麻烦的家伙。没有人，甚至是他的爱人，搞懂过他 _到底_ 有多麻烦。我们当时是否可以、是否 _应该_ 做些什么来阻止这一切发生呢？我也不明白。”他露出一个略带悔恨的笑，接着说。“他就是这么一个无法无天的……好斗的家伙。他是个谜。他把别人、我们所有人、甚至包括他深爱的人都从自己身边推开了。”**

**-**

**玛丽叹了口气。“他是个占有欲很强的人。他想让耶稣全身心地属于他。我清楚耶稣对他而言并非总是像个天使一样。但是……你看，我刚认识耶稣的时候，他虽然安静但是很有感染力，待人真诚又自信。但他跟犹大呆在一起的时间越久，就变得越……我说不上来，越不像他自己了。他变得我几乎都快认不出了。”她看起来又疲倦又像是如释重负。“可能犹大知道自己对耶稣的影响并不好。然后他可能觉得自己在拯救他们俩。通过这种毁灭自身的方式。”**

**-**

耶稣一动不动地躺在卧室地板上。他看上去至少两天没有动过或吃过东西了。不时闪动的手机屏幕提示有来电，但他没有力气去接。

过了一会儿他睁开眼。起先，他只是漠然地张着眼，然后他的视线缓缓聚焦在一把角落里的吉他上——那是他的吉他。他蓄起力慢慢爬过去把吉他抱起来，抹掉上头积的一层灰。他甚至花了好些时间去回忆怎么调弦。终于他调好了音，开始弹奏起一段和弦。

玛丽走到他身后的时候，他正全神贯注地弹着一首老歌。他甚至没听到她的脚步，直到她开口说：“你的门没锁。”

他静静地坐在那儿，仿佛忘了怎么说话。她蹲下来张开双臂抱住他喃喃道，“我们都不确定你是不是还活着。”他埋进她的怀里，把脸贴近她的胸口。

-

**耶稣那双仿佛干涸已久的眼里再次涌现出泪水。他移开视线望向远处，像在找一个永远得不到的答案。“我再也不会知道他当时是怎么想的，他计划自杀多久了——还是说他根本就没有计划。他没有留下一张纸条，什么都没有。我永远不会知道是什么在困扰着他了。如果我们从未相遇、结婚，他是不是就不会——是我把他逼上了那条路吗？”**

**他吸吸鼻子抹了把脸，然后笑了。“这么多年过去了，现在问这些也已经太晚了。总之，他以前叫我别再当个幼稚的小笨蛋，要好好把日子过好。我现在正在努力把日子过好。这是现在我们唯一能做的了。”他笔直地望向镜头。**

**-**

在玛丽发现耶稣坐在地上弹吉他的两周后，耶稣把他的东西从之前住的房子里搬了出去。在彼得的帮助下，他把最后一个箱子推进了玛丽那辆本田车的后备箱里，然后她砰地关上了盖子。耶稣突然抱了抱她，又抱了抱彼得。他放开手时看起来有些难为情。

他开口说，“你们总是在帮我，帮我们。但我们从没说过谢谢。嗯……至少我没说过。我不知道他是不是——”

玛丽笑了，她的眼里亮晶晶的。“他没说过，因为他是个混蛋。但你仍然选择了他。”

彼得轻轻捏了下他的肩膀。“没错，所以他肯定也不是那么一无是处。现在，你做好从一个小破房子搬到另一个小破房子的准备了吗？”

耶稣一边回答一边爬进车里。“你的房子其实挺好的。附近有一家很棒的咖啡店——”

他停顿了下，想起犹大几乎打卡般地固定光顾那家店。他总喋喋不休地谈论那里的咖啡豆品质多么多么好，而耶稣总是微笑地看着他。

玛丽瞥了眼他苍白的脸和悲伤的神色，凑到他颊边亲了亲，又捏捏他的手。“你会没事的。给自己点时间。”

他们开车离去了。镜头先是停在大门上，接着穿过门进入熟悉的内饰。《真爱不死》 (Love Never Dies) 的背景音乐响起，伴随着重现这对怨偶的一幕幕往昔：他们曾争吵、做爱、朝对方大喊大叫、互相扔盘子杯子，他们也曾欢笑、亲吻、一起做饭、一起喝醉、互相给彼此拍照。

_“And soon as you submit_

_Surrender flesh and bone_

_That love takes on a life_

_Much bigger than your own_

_“It uses you at whim_

_And drives you to despair,_

_And forces you to feel_

_More joy than you can bear_

_“Love gives you pleasure_

_And love brings you pain_

_And yet when both are gone,_

_Love will still remain.”_

镜头在一个个空间、一幕幕场景中飞速切换着，终于定格在卧室里。最后一个闪回的画面中，他们依偎在彼此的怀里沉睡。那是犹大自杀前的那个夜晚。

_“Love never dies_

_Love never alters;_

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures."_

**-**

**最后一段采访画面：犹大眼里几乎含着爱意地对着镜头微笑。“他恐怕是全世界最难让你去爱他的人之一。但比那更难的是克制自己 _不_ 去爱上他。”他停下来，吸了最后一口烟。“我们可能会再分手十次，但我还是会为了他做任何事。我希望他知道这点。”他凌厉的眼神变得柔和，继而哀伤。“我会为他而死。我真的会。不管发生什么，我只希望他能得到幸福。”**

**-**

镜头陷入一片黑暗。


End file.
